The Consequences of Boredom
by EmD23
Summary: Ryo is being Ryo and thanks to him Takato suddenly finds himself quite literally in Rika's warpath. RUKATO, RYUJI, TAMERS FRIENDSHIP FIC


"Why you...!" came the snarl from a certain red-head as she tried to strangle a teen with spiky brown hair. Rika Nonaka furiously attempted to grasp one Ryo Akiyama, but the boy was proving to be surprisingly adept at dodging. He yelped as Rika suddenly swung, aiming to quite possibly punch his head off, and grabbed a boy with goggles, using him as a shield.

"Hey, what're you-" cried Takato Matsuki as he was put between the Legendary Tamer and the Ice Queen. Not a pleasant place to be, especially if you value your life.

From the sidelines, Kazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa watched the exchange in utter amusement as Jeri Katou moved forward to save Takato from certain death. The mild-mannered yet slightly mischievous girl pulled out a worn-out sock puppet from her pocket and slipped it on. "Rika needs to calm down," the puppet yelped.

Rika shot Jeri one of her infamous IceQueenGlares™ and the girl backed up at once. Ryo blanched. Knowing Jeri had been his last defense, he despaired at the fact that the only thing standing between him and a very painful trip to the hospital was the cowering Gogglehead between them. "Come on now, Wildcat, all's fair in love and war, and this is a bit of both!"

Rika was either unable to answer or chose not to. She simply moved forward, murder in her eyes, but was once again blocked by the cowering Takato, who Ryo had placed in front of him. "Gogglehead," Rika said slowly, "either break yourself away from Ryo or I'll simply go right through you."

Takato made a pathetic sound somewhere between a cry and a whimper and struggled valiantly against the grip of the Legendary Tamer, but Ryo let out a cheerful, "Can't let you do that, Goggles," and slightly closed the distance between them and the fiery Tamer.

"Does Ryo have a death wish?" Kenta wondered out loud.

"Don't know," Kazu shrugged, "but he's got balls, I'll give him that. How many people willingly plant one on Rika?"

The Tamers had decided to meet up at Guilmon's old shed to celebrate their one-year anniversary of the D-Reaper's defeat. Henry Wong, however, was to be late, so Ryo and Rika had decided to kill time by having a Digimon card game to settle their ever-lasting rivalry. The stipulation was that Rika would have to go on a date with Ryo ("And wear one of your modeling outfits," added the Brave Tamer) if he won. If he lost, he would give Rika his most prized possession. Rika, despite not knowing what said possession was, took up the challenge immediately. To everyone's (AKA Kazu and Kenta) shock, Rika had soundly crushed Ryo. Smugly, she had held out her palm and said, "Hand it over, prettyboy."

Ryo, with a grin that was entirely too happy for someone who had just gotten his ass kicked, brushed Rika's hand aside, grabbed her face, and kissed her. Rika, she would later argue vehemently, did not immediately react out of shock ("Not because I enjoyed it," she'd yell at Jeri unconvincingly while blushing ) and Ryo took the opportunity to try and deepen the kiss, which resulted in Rika pushing him away.

"What was that?" She spluttered. "You-I-prize possession.."

Ryo immediately became solemn and placed a hand on his chest. "I just gave it to you, Rika. My most prized possession. My heart."

Rika gave Ryo a long, hard look. And then, "Why you...!"

And so here we are.

"Do you think Ryo lost on purpose?" Jeri asked the two uninvolved members of their group.

Kenta thought about it. "Probably."

Meanwhile, Rika's patience had worn thin. She moved forward and Ryo, suddenly looking positively devious, said "Pucker up, Princess," and pushed Takato's face forward. Kenta, Kazu, and Jeri all watched in shock as Takato's lips met Rika's. Ryo then gently tripped them both so that they fell to the ground. Takato, on top of Rika. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, transfixed, until Ryo's sly voice came from above, "Two in five minutes. Wildcat's on the prowl today."

Kazu's faint "Doesn't this only happen in anime?" was lost to Rika's roar and Takato's entirely unmanly scream as Jeri moved forward to hold Rika back from killing Ryo.

Henry arrived at the shed's entrance to see a shocked Kazu and Kenta staring at a nearly apoplectic Rika who was being held back by Jeri as a beet-ret Takato sat on the ground and Ryo laughed his ass off in a corner.

"I won't even ask."

And with that, he closed the gate.

* * *

A/N: Pointless drabble that came to me. Has both Rukato and Ryuki, so both fans should be pleased. Drop a review, please! Any constructive criticism is much appreciated.

P.S. I know I ended a sentence with a preposition. I don't care =P


End file.
